In organic light emitting diodes (OLEDs), an organic material is arranged between two electrodes. When a voltage is applied between the two electrodes, a visible light ray is emitted from the organic material. An OLED is a self-light emitting device that may exhibit, e.g., a wide viewing, a superior contrast, and a fast response speed, and has drawn attention in a variety of fields.